1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pre-processed workpiece having a surface deposition of absorber dye for the express purpose of being consumed in future welding process. More particularly, it relates to the mechanical and chemical characteristics of the workpiece that are designed and engineered for exceptional energy conversion efficiency during irradiation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Joining plastic parts by through transmission laser welding in known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,959. U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,959 utilizes pigments to increase the absorption properties along the welding zone. However, since the disclosed pigments survive the welding process, they unfavorably affect the appearance of the joint. The patent compensates for reduced aesthetics by incorporating the pigment into the entirety of both upper and lower substrates to render them opaque, both before and after joining. The upper substrate is described as having a concentration of pigment throughout of less than 1% that provides a transmission of greater than 60% at the welding laser wavelength. The lower substrate receives a pigment concentration of between 1–2% resulting in a negligible transmission.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to define the range of design criteria and engineering characteristics of a weldable workpiece that can: provide minimal occlusion at the joint, and may further include visual, even optical, clarity at the joint; selectively deposit absorber dye only onto the welding zone to eliminate absorber-induced occlusion throughout the remainder of the ensemble; incorporate dyes in such a way that they will undergo decomposition into inert, soluble, invisible by-products; utilize absorber dyes which primarily effect transmission at the welding wavelength; utilize absorber dyes that minimally effect transmission at wavelengths numerically spaced from the welding wavelength; utilize absorber dyes that minimally effect transmission within the visible spectrum; and in certain embodiments, have no effect or even beneficial transmission effects within the visible spectrum.
The relationship between applications utilizing carbon black pigmentation and absorber dyes is discussed as a function of line energy in the Russek article entitled “Laser Beam Welding of Polymers with High Power Diode Lasers: Joining Innovation for Micro and Macro Technologies”. The article proposes three dimensional, volumetric thermodynamic process modeling to address concerns in gap bridging during welding. A significant drawback of such approach is that the weld must be completed and cross-sectioned to obtain the energy density distribution, as shown in FIG. 6. Russek does not suggest the dye density on a single workpiece, nor does it suggest the range of energy per surface area that will correspond to the inherent capacity of the surface dye deposition. The published PCT application bearing International Application Number PCT/GB99/03241, discloses a process for welding parts having an infrared absorber dye sandwiched therebetween.